1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of devices used in performing in vitro fertilization procedures, especially devices for receiving and collecting oocytes, ova or eggs, and fluids aspirted from an ovary of a patient; and more particularly, the invention concerns a novel container for receiving and collecting such oocytes and fluids, and for retaining the same while they are being examined under a microscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional procedure for obtaining oocytes and fluids from an ovary of an anesthetized patient, generally involves the puncture by a surgeon of an immobilized ovary. Then under microscopic observation a follicle is punctured by a hollow needle and follicular fluid is drawn out via an aspiration tube under suction. This fluid is discharged into a flask, test tube, or trap which is conveyed to an inspection station where the contents of the trap are emptied into a petri dish or other vessel for microscopic examination to determine the presence of an oocyte or oocytes. Immediately after the follicular fluid is removed another trap is provided to receive a media used to rinse the follicle, needle, and aspiration tube. This trap is then conveyed to the inspection station where the contents of the trap are emptied into another vessel for microscopic examination of the media. Generally, approximately 70% to 80% of the oocytes are found in the original aspirant, and 20% to 30% of the oocytes are found in the follicular wash. At least two collection traps are required per aspiration, one follicular fluid and one for the follicular wash. Generally more than one wash of a follicle is necessary in order to insure succession in obtaining to collect the oocyte. This prior procedure for collecting and examining the follicular fluid and follicular wash has several drawbacks and disadvantages. In the first place it is very laborious, since at least two washes must be used for each aspiration, and there may be as many as five to seven follicles found in each of two human ovaries during the procedure. Thus, many viewing dishes or vessels are required for microscopic examinations, one for each follicle aspirated and one for each aspirated wash. The emptying of the contents of the traps into viewing dishes makes it difficult or impossible to retain the fluid contents under stable, optimum temperature conditions, and the exposure to ambient air of the fluid contents of the traps is most undesirable. Some traps such as test tubes must be held manually or if placed in a stand, are not mechanically stable, and can tip over during the aspiration process. Also, several skilled attendants are required to assist the surgeon and to handle the traps containing the aspirated fluids.